Laisser les étoiles briller sans toi
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Pourquoi Loki est-il devenu l'être si froid qu'il s'efforce de montrer au monde ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu à ce point le blesser, outre la révélation d'Odin sur ses origines ? Et si la raison de ce masque d'indifférence était simplement une vieille blessure jamais refermée ?


_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un second écrit sur ce fandom :D _

_J'ai écrit cet OS il y a déjà deux semaines et demi mais je ne le poste que maintenant parce qu'il est aussi publié pour un concours de fanfictions sur la page "Tom Hiddleston - France" sur Facebook et je ne voulais pas que l'on croit que l'écrit dans le concours soit un plagiat ! ^^_

_Que dire sur cet OS à part que "c'est ma vision de pourquoi Loki est devenu un être froid et calculateur alors que l'on décèle très bien une sensibilité extrême derrière ses actes" (je me plagie moi-même c'est trop énorme xD). C'est un Loki/OC, première fois que je m'y tente ! _

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

* * *

Loki soupira de frustration pour la énième fois en cette journée morne et terne à Asgard. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule sur ordre du Père de Toute chose, puni pour ses crimes commis sur Midgard, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il était condamné à errer ainsi pour le restant de ses jours probablement et n'était définitivement pas prêt de voir le bout de cette punition qui s'apparentait à une humiliation pour le magicien empli de colère. Grognant pour la forme, car il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne pour lui répondre ou même partager sa peine – après tout qui se souciait de lui à présent dans ce monde, à part sa mère ? il s'écroula sur le petit lit qui trônait dans sa chambre.

Frigga avait veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien dans sa prison malgré ses actes répréhensibles, et il lui devait d'ailleurs la vie à bien des égards. Il eut un sourire amer en repensant à ce moment où les seules frontières saines de son esprit s'étaient effondrées face au verdict de celui qu'il avait un jour appelé père. Enfermé dans une cellule magique dans les bas-fonds d'Asgard, ayant pour seule compagnie les gardes qui veillaient à ne jamais se mettre à côté de sa cellule, il était sûr de finir fou et se demandait continuellement si la mort n'aurait pas été préférable à ce sort. Mais sa mère qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré ses torts s'était battue bec et ongles pour lui, aussi s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il lui devait, c'était de rester fier et digne comme un prince l'aurait été en de telles circonstances.

Pourtant il n'était pas prince, il ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais il n'avait été destiné à être Roi. C'était avec une peine qu'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute que Loki se demanda si Odin l'avait aimé un jour, ou s'il avait vraiment toujours été qu'un pion dans un échiquier politique à ses yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il refusait de l'appeler ou même de le considérer comme un père, mais Frigga était et resterait à jamais sa mère dans son cœur. Elle l'avait élevé, l'avait soutenu, l'avait aimé. Elle prenait la peine de venir lui rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine – ce que Loki pensait être une semaine tout du moins – malgré ses devoirs de reine, ce que Thor ne faisait même plus. Il savait qu'il avait énormément déçu son frère à New York, avait trahi et bafoué sa confiance, mais pour autant les sentiments qu'il refoulait tant bien que mal ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui. Il aimait Thor, il avait toujours été son frère bien qu'il ait toujours dû s'effacer derrière sa grandeur. Leurs jeux d'enfants lui manquaient, leur complicité aussi.

Chassant ces pensées d'un nouveau soupir il se cala plus confortablement dans le lit sur lequel il était installé. Les draps en soie n'entraient quasiment pas en contact avec sa peau à cause de ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux dans sa nuque, cependant il était apaisé par cette couverture qui lui rappelait des souvenirs lointains. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était allongé sur un lit comme celui-ci, son séjour chez les Chitauris et les tortures de Thanos ayant rendu sa peau plus rêche, ses longs doigts fins plus abîmés et les cicatrices sur son corps plus nombreuses. Aussi le Titan ne s'était pas embarrassé de faire coucher son prisonnier sur un lit convenable, bien entendu. À même le sol, il était très bien.

Loki repensa avec nostalgie à sa chambre dans le palais, chambre qui contenait tellement d'objets auxquels il tenait précieusement. Il avait tout abandonné en lâchant Gungnir pour sombrer dans les ténèbres après la destruction du pont Arc-en-ciel et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu emporter quelques petites choses. Pour beaucoup, ces objets seraient passés pour de simples babioles, mais aux yeux du prince déchu c'était bien plus, chaque objet avait son histoire.

Sentant que les pensées relatives aux tortures de Thanos l'avaient rendu fébrile et que son cœur battait à présent dangereusement vite, il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Il était un magicien après tout, il avait des armes pour se défendre face à ces ridicules crises de paniques. Se concentrant sur le battement de son cœur et les moindres sensations qui parcouraient son corps fin, il se focalisa sur la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle faisait partie de lui, elle l'alimentait et sans elle il n'était pas sûr de survivre. Depuis sa naissance il sentait ce coulis frais, ce grésillement agréable dans ses membres qui se concentrait vers ses doigts lorsqu'il jetait un sort et jamais il n'en avait été privé totalement.

À cet instant précis il se concentra vers ce filet incessant de magie et, quelques infimes secondes plus tard, sentit une légère brise caresser son visage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, voilà des temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la douce caresse de la liberté sur son visage fatigué et cette sensation lui tira un frisson accompagné d'une vague de souvenirs.

Un en particulier revenait à son esprit, un souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais oublié mais qu'il avait toujours tenté de mettre dans un coin reculé de son esprit par peur de souffrir. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le drap alors qu'il tentait de réfréner cette pensée, en vain. Déjà des images revenaient à sa mémoire telles des flashs, des bribes de paroles, des senteurs. Se décidant pour la première fois depuis de longues années à se laisser aller, il se détendit et inspira un bon coup, préparé à ce qui allait suivre, le cœur battant. Que risquait-il après tout ?

_Assis au pied d'un arbre gigantesque de la cour du palais royal, Loki était plongé dans un livre de magie. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées démontraient la concentration dont il faisait __preuve, ses yeux verts parcouraient les pages à une vitesse hallucinante. Le cadet des princes n'avait jamais montré un réel intérêt pour l'art du combat comme son aîné, et malgré le désespoir de son père, le roi Odin, il s'était tourné très tôt vers l'art de la magie. La reine sa mère avait alors pris le jeune garçon en charge et lui faisait cours pendant que son frère maniait l'épée en compagnie de ses am__is. À présent __qu'il avait atteint le milieu de l'adolescence, le jeune homme continuait son enseignement en majorité seul et sentait les rouages de la magie se décoder de plus en plus chaque __jour à ses yeux._

_« Alors Loki, encore et toujours dans tes bouquins de magie ? » L'interrompit une voix moqueuse qui fit relever les yeux du concerné de sa lecture._

_En vérité lever le regard sur la personne en question était inutile, il savait fort bien à qui appartenait cette voix criarde et insupportable. Sif ne manquait en effet aucune occasion de venir l'humilier depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que ce soit en public ou même lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls comme présentement._

_« Savoir lire n'est pas donné à tout le monde Sif, tu en es la preuve vivante. Alors je profite de ce que mon intelligence m'a accordé pendant que tu feuillettes des livres à image » répondit Loki d'une voix aussi calme que froide, vrillant ses pupilles vertes dans celles de la jeune fille._

_Les joues de la brunette passèrent au rouge pivoine alors que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal face à cette attaque._

_« Comment oses-tu ! » S'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant une nouvelle fois dans des hauteurs surprenantes. « J'en parlerai à Thor, il… »_

_« N'en as-tu pas marre de te rabattre derrière mon frère à chaque fois que tu te sens menacée, Sif ? » Siffla Loki en fermant son livre d'un coup sec, coupant par la même occasion la tirade qui s'annonçait. « Ne vois-tu pas que tes efforts de séduction sont vains ? Il ne t'accorde pas un regard et je s__uis __sûr __que ça sera toujours ainsi. »_

_Cette fois-ci Sif ne retint pas sa colère et alors qu'il se relevait tranquillement pour lui faire face elle lui asséna une gifle qui claqua froidement sur la peau d'albâtre du prince. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse fi du rang de Loki ainsi et comme toujours il ne s'offusqua pas, se contentant de sourire malicieusement. C'était ces petits sourires mesquins qui la mettaient dans ses colères les plus noires depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et comme beaucoup le savaient, il adorait en jouer._

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Loki. Tu es peut-être un prince mais Thor ne te défendra pas toujours. »_

_Lui jetant un dernier regard menaçant elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, tête hautes et épaules droites. Sif était une peste avec Loki, cependant il devait admettre que c'était une jeune femme très attirante. Il ne comprenait pas toujours la haine qu'elle lui portait, il aimait certes jouer des tours plus ou moins taquins pour amuser la galerie mais rien ne méritait une telle animosité qui était parfois comparable à la foudre que Thor déclenchait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Était-ce parce qu'il était physiquement différent des autres asgardiens ? Ses muscles beaucoup moins proéminents, des cheveux noirs comme l'onyx qui contrastaient avec le blond de la plupart des personnes de ce peuple, un corps frêle dont les courbes rivalisaient avec les femmes plutôt qu'avec les hommes ?_

_Baissant les yeux vers son livre il le ramassa délicatement, époussetant d'une main leste les pétales de fleurs qui s'étaient posées dessus avec le vent léger. Le calant sous son bras qui paraissait chétif à côté de l'énorme ouvrage, il remonta la petite colline pour retourner à ses appartements. Le soleil se couchait à peine mais il désirait être rentré avant Thor, ainsi il n'aurait pas à croiser de nouveau Sif accompagnée de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg__.__ Il était certain que la jeune guerrière avait déjà raconté l'altercation à Thor et que son aîné viendrait le trouver dans la soirée, exigeant des explications. Alors qu'il foulait doucement le sol carrelé du palais en direction de ses appartements, les yeux dans le vague__,__ il trébucha sur quelque chose de massif et se rattrapa in extremis au mur, laissant tomber l'ouvrage de magie sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant__,__ le jeune prince passa une main dans ses cheveux à présent ébouriffés pour les plaquer en arrière comme il en avait l'habitude, reprenant son souffle._

_« Par Odin ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Fit une voix paniquée derrière lui alors qu'une main inconnue s'emparait de son bras pour l'aider à se redresser._

_Loki se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. À quelques centimètres de lui seulement se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui tombaient gracieusement dans le dos, s'arrêtant au milieu de celui-ci dans des ondulations parfaites. Ses grands yeux gris le fixaient avec inquiétude, ses oreilles dont les pointes dépassaient de ses cheveux indiquaient sa race ce qui surprit d'autant plus le brun._

_« Je suis désolée mon prince !» s'excusa la jeune fille en effectuant une révérence maladroite, reconnaissant l'homme face à elle. « Je ne voulais pas … »_

_« Ce n'est rien__.__ » la coupa Loki en levant la main, fasciné par cette créature dont il avait entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il hésita quelques instants avant de lui demander presque timidement « Excusez mon impolitesse mais … êtes-vous bien une elfe ? »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement._

_« Je suis présente au palais depuis peu, ce qui explique ma maladresse__.__ »_

_Elle désigna le petit panier de linge qu'elle avait laissé par terre au milieu du couloir ayant causé la chute peu gracieuse du jeune homme._

_« Ma mère a été conviée par la reine Frigga à séjourner à ses côtés, selon ce que j'ai entendu dire __le __palais manque de __cuisiniers __capables de faire retrouver à sa majesté les saveurs de ses origines*__.__» Continua-t-elle._

_Loki écoutait ses paroles __d'une __oreille distraite tout en l'observant, fasciné. Si sa mère avait été présente à cet instant elle l'aurait certainement réprimandé pour les manières peu distinguées qu'il avait en compagnie d'une dame__,__ cependant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage fin et parfait, ce qui finit par colorer les joues de la demoiselle en question._

_« Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné, mon prince__.__ » S'excusa-t-elle._

_« Loki__.__ », intervint le concerné avec un fin sourire. « Seulement Loki. Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé bien au contraire c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre race, il paraît que vous maîtrisez tous la magie sur le bout des doigts à Alfheim ? »_

_La curiosité et l'espièglerie du jeune adulte reprirent encore une fois le dessus sur son éducation r__o__yale, et surprise par l'intérêt soudain du jeune garçon__, __l'elfe hocha vivement la tête._

_« C'est exact. Ma mère m'apprend la magie, je ne suis pas encore une experte mais j'arrive à faire quelques petites choses. »_

_Le sourire de Loki s'étendit._

_« Ma mère m'apprend elle aussi la magie__.__ » Fit-il en se penchant pour ramasser son livre. « Elle m'a même confié cet ouvrage de la grande bibliothèque d'Asgard__.__ »_

_Ne semblant pas le moins du monde dérangé par le fait qu'un prince et qui plus est un homme s'adonne à la magie, l'elfe pencha doucement la tête._

_« Je pensais que les magiciens se faisaient rares à Asgard. Je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un de votre lignée__s'y adonne. »_

_Loki s'apprêtait à répliquer et expliquer qu'il était actuellement un des seuls à s'y intéresser au palais quand elle tourna soudainement la tête, attirée par quelque chose d'imperceptible à l'horizon qui intrigua le brun. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre le panier empli de linge qu'elle cala sous son bras, elle lui adressa un regard désolé._

_« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, ma mère m'appelle. » souffla-t-elle en remettant de sa main libre une mèche derrière son oreille. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Loki »._

_Surpris de ne pas avoir entendu l'appel malgré ses oreilles fines, Loki fronça les sourcils, contrarié malgré lui qu'elle s'en aille aussi rapidement. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait une personne de son âge avec laquelle il pouvait réellement discuter et partager ses centres d'intérêt. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux s'adonna, avant de se détourner, à une brève révérence toute aussi maladroite que la première et elle se dirigea vers l'aile sud du palais à l'opposé des quartiers du jeune prince. Complètement désemparé et perturbé par cette rencontre aussi improbable que très courte, Loki eut tout juste le temps de la héler avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les dédales des couloirs._

_« Attendez ! Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ? » Demanda-t-il sans grand espoir, habitué à ce que les filles ne lui adressent pas la parole._

_L'elfe se retourna, une surprise évidente sur le visage._

_« Je m'appelle Arya. »_

Loki ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tétanisé. Arya … Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé ce nom, même silencieusement ? Des années sûrement. Des dizaines d'années même. Il se l'était interdit, les derniers évènements n'ayant pas laissé place aux souvenirs quels qu'ils soient et c'était maintenant, dans la solitude et la froideur de cette cage asgardienne dans laquelle il ne pouvait se cacher des personnes extérieures comme de ses démons, qu'il repensait à cette présence qui l'avait hanté bien des années.

Pourtant, pour la première fois en des millénaires, ce retour en arrière ne lui oppressait pas douloureusement la cage thoracique, la nostalgie prenant le dessus sur la douleur initiale dans son cœur. Un petit sourire heureux au coin des lèvres, le premier depuis bien longtemps, il ferma les yeux avec confiance pour reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs.

_« Arya » Souffla Loki d'un ton plein de __reproches __en suivant néanmoins la jeune femme qui tourbillonnait autour de lui, l'emmenant vers les sous-sols du palais pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci._

_« Allez viens, c'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait non ? Pourquoi tu as si peur soudainement ? »_

_Le brun fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant momentanément pour regarder sa partenaire d'escapade. Elle adorait le provoquer, faire appel à son esprit joueur pour le pousser à faire les pires énormités en sa compagnie. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils se côtoyaient, des années que la mère d'Arya travaillait au palais au service de Frigga et que ces deux-là avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Loki avait enfin trouvé une partenaire à sa taille pour tenir tête à Sif et les trois guerriers qui__,__ intrigués par la présence de la jeune femme au premier abord__,__ s'étaient vite détournés en constatant qu'elle pratiquait la magie comme le cadet des princes. Eux préféraient les batailles, les épées et la brutalité à tous ces tours volatiles._

_« Parce que la dernière fois mon père nous a surpris ! » Répliqua Loki sur un ton plus bas, légèrement effrayé à l'idée d'alerter les gardes._

_Arya était la première à vouloir faire toutes les imbécilités du monde, elle était timide au premier abord mais s'avérait être une véritable diablesse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être ingénieuse. Si Loki était considéré comme le dieu de la malice la jeune elfe n'avait rien à lui envier sur ce point-là._

_« Je ne te savais pas si froussard, petit corbeau »._

_Ce surnom tira un grognement de mécontentement au brun qui emboîta de nouveau le pas à sa partenaire. Quelle idée avait eu Frigga de l'appeler ainsi devant Arya ? Il avait cinq-cents ans tout de même, sa majorité était largement dépassée sur Midgard. Depuis, son amie ne ratait pas une occasion de lui resservir ce surnom à toutes les occasions pour un peu qu'ils soient seuls. Arya était loin d'être bête, elle voyait que Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire une place parmi tous les guerriers asgardiens alors elle veillait à ne jamais l'importuner en présence d'autres personnes qu'elle-même._

_« Arya je t'ai déjà prévenu d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ! » Marmonna encore une fois le magicien en se renfrognant, vexé._

_Son air de petit garçon fit rire la jeune elfe qui lui adressa un sourire radieux suivi d'un clin d'œil. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive réellement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki. Il aimait le sourire d'Arya, il aimait la voir rire, courir, virevolter et même crier après lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il adorait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il aimait quand elle lui expliquait un tour de magie qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre juste pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui au lieu de retourner aider sa mère._

_« Tu sais bien que j'aime trop ça pour arrêter »._

_« Oui, justement ! »_

_Les deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent à une intersection et se firent plus petits, collés au mur. À quelques mètres de là sur la droite se trouvait la fameuse porte qu'ils recherchaient. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'y arriver sans … _

_« Loki Odinson ! »_

_La voix grave et forte de Frigga qui résonna sur les grands murs glaça sur place les deux compères qui se jetèrent un regard affolé. Oui, définitivement, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois-ci …_

Seul dans sa cellule Loki se mit à rire en repensant au mauvais quart d'heure qu'il avait passé. Bien entendu sa mère l'avait pris pour responsable à 80% même si derrière ses mots sévères il voyait bien le sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Son aîné s'entraînait à la guerre et il n'y avait guère que son cadet pour passer encore du temps avec elle. Le cœur de Loki rayonnait à tous ces moments qu'il se remémorait, à tous ces moments où encore inconscient de son adoption il vivait heureux parmi ceux qu'il considéraient réellement comme sa famille à cette époque-là. Ces années passées auprès d'Arya étaient sans conteste les meilleures de son existence. Pourtant, seule sa mère, son éternelle complice, était au courant du profond attachement que se portaient réellement ces deux-là.

_Loki réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait souvent, il réfléchissait beaucoup. Parfois un peu beaucoup, parfois beaucoup trop. Et il était presque certain que cette fois-ci faisait partie des fois où il réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Peut-être à cause du vent qui faisait virevolter ses mèches noires, peut-être à cause de l'arbre en fleur qui le surplombait, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche. Mais rien qui n'expliquait rationnellement comment les lèvres d'Arya avaient atterri sur les siennes._

_Et à force de réflexion, il apparût soudainement au jeune prince que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si important d'en savoir la cause tant que la conséquence était cette sensation étrangement merveilleuse qui parcourait son corps à la pression des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes qui étaient toujours aussi froides que la glace. C'était un simple baiser tout timide, un premier baiser, un baiser d'adolescent partagé pourtant par deux adultes à l'âge plutôt avancé dans leur immortalité. Pourtant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, toujours aussi timides comme s'ils avaient peur de briser l'instant présent par une parole mal placée, un sourire radieux étiraient leurs deux bouches rougies du contact prolongé._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda Arya en constatant que les yeux de Loki brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle._

_« Pour rien. » répondit-il simplement, n'osant vraiment pas lui dire qu'il la trouvait magnifique, baignée dans le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux toujours plus longs d'années en années._

Arya. Combien de fois avait-il prononcé ce prénom dans des tons différents ? « Arya, ne fais pas ça, tu vas nous faire prendre ! » « Arya, reviens, tu vas trop vite pour mes pauvres petites jambes d'Asgardien » « Arya, on a pas le droit de faire ça… » Le sourire de Loki rayonnait à présent et même si ses yeux étaient encore clos, son visage fin aussi rayonnait. La cellule n'existait plus, son esprit était libre et voyageait dans tous ces souvenirs plus agréables les uns que les autres faisant remonter des sentiments qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir de nouveau un jour.

_« Arya » Gémit Loki alors que la jeune femme prenait une dernière fois possession de ses lèvres, écrasant leurs souffles chauds et saccadés l'un contre l'autre. « Tu me tues. »_

_L'elfe eut un petit rire amusé en se détachant de son amant, se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le lit avant de poser sa tête sur son torse pour écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur._

_« Tu m'avais l'air plutôt vivant. » répondit-elle seulement, laissant ses doigts fins caresser les quelques cicatrices sur l'abdomen du prince brun._

_Cette réplique tira un éternel sourire à Loki qui bascula sur le flanc, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa belle pour inspirer son odeur sucrée à pleins poumons. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs doigts se joignirent tendrement alors que leurs jambes entrelacées n'étaient recouvertes que d'un simple drap de soie verte. Le silence était de mise dans la chambre après la chaleur de leur étreinte mais aucun des deux ne le trouva pesant. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson __troublaient __cette quiétude totale._

_« Loki ? » Demanda soudain Arya en arrêtant les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à la main de son homme._

_« Humm ? »_

_Il ne daigna pas enlever son visage de son cou parfumé qu'il couvrait de temps à autre de baisers tendres._

_« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver, à ton avis ? »_

_Le prince cadet se figea. Bien entendu ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question, lorsqu'on est amoureux on croit que le bonheur est immortel tout comme nous et que jamais les choses ne changeront. Pourtant à présent Loki était en âge de se marier et en tant que second prince c'était à lui que reviendraient les alliances politiques et mariages arrangés. La vie n'était pas un conte de fée, même à Asgard (et surtout pas à Asgard) et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas en un coup de baguette magique. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de magiciens._

_« Je ne sais pas Arya .» Avoua Loki en caressant ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. »_

Loki se redressa subitement dans son lit, les poings serrés, les jointures des doigts blanches et la respiration difficile. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la suite, la fin de cette histoire dont il aurait voulu ne jamais voir le bout. Beaucoup disent que l'on créé notre propre perte, pourtant parfois le sort était juste trop injuste et la vie s'acharnait sur une personne innocente. Avec de la peine plein les yeux, le prisonnier déchu de tout titre cessa de lutter une énième fois afin que ses souvenirs affluent tels des âmes en peine dans son esprit fatigué par trop de lutte.

_« Tu restes là ! » S'écria Loki en prenant une dague dans le tiroir de son bureau, se tournant vers sa compagne qui le suivait de très près comme toujours._

_« Si tu crois que c'est maintenant que je vais __t'écouter ! » lan__ça cette dernière avec un air de défi, attrapant son arc qu'elle passa en bandoulière autour de ses épaules._

_Avec un regard plein d'avertissements qu'elle ignora__,__ comme d'habitude royalement, Arya passa devant le jeune prince pour sortir du palais, levant les yeux vers les dégâts. Asgard venait de se faire attaquer__à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et la seconde offensive d'aliens commençait à affluer en direction de la maison d'Odin. Lorsque les sirènes et l'alarme donnée par Heimdall avaient retenti, les guerriers s'étaient précipités aux armureries pour s'armer et Loki, resté au palais avec Arya, ne voulait pas laisser son frère se battre seul contre ces créatures encore méconnues des asgardiens._

_« Arya je ne plaisante pas ! » l'informa Loki avec les yeux les plus graves que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu._

_Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce regard profond, s'imprégnant de la magie qui crépitait telle une aura protectrice autour du prince._

_« Je sais Loki. Moi non plus. Tu t'en vas assez en guerre avec Thor alors que je reste au palais seule, je veux servir à quelque chose »._

_Visiblement contrarié et agacé, l'asgardien fit un pas vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Arya, je ne vais pas pouvoir me battre si je me soucie de toi derrière mon dos. »_

_« Alors fais-moi confiance ! » Insista l'archère en s'emparant de son arc._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en eux ! », trancha-t-il._

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent et à travers leurs pupilles respectives ils purent lire toute la détermination de chacun. Ils savaient que ces joutes verbales ne menaient à rien, elles ne menaient jamais à rien après tout et cela n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Ils étaient bien trop têtus pour s'affronter et qu'il y ait un gagnant._

_« Loki, s'il te plaît. »_

_Ce fut la dernière chose dont eut besoin l'Asgardien pour lâcher l'épaule de sa compagne et la laisser bander son arc avec un soupir. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il ne savait quoi mais un pressentiment désagréable lui vrillait la poitrine, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Alors que deux soldats__de cette race qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier s'avançaient vers le palais, il courut à leur rencontre, dague au poignet. Esquivant les coups lourds et disgracieux donnés par ses adversaires il n'eut aucun mal à leur trancher la gorge avec finesse et rapidité, les laissant tomber tels des feuilles mortes sur le sol de la cour. Relevant la tête pour chercher Arya des yeux il constata qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision._

_« Arya ?! » s'écria-t-il par automatisme, ignorant les cris que tiraient les lances asgardiennes face à leurs ennemis qui tombaient, écrasés par une puissance face à laquelle ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Qu'était-elle encore allée faire ?_

_Il refusait de laisser place à la panique. Il avait cette capacité de ne jamais montrer ses émotions, ce masque de glace qu'il savait revêtir en toutes circonstances, pourtant cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre à toute allure alors qu'il pensait à divers scénarios possibles. Il aurait dû la convaincre de rester auprès de sa mère, bien à l'abri dans le palais ! La jeune elfe n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et il aurait dû se douter que lui dire d'être prudente n'allait jamais suffire à la garder dans un périmètre raisonnable autour de lui._

_« Loki ! »_

_Un cri le fit faire volte-face aussi rapidement qu'une ombre et il vit Sif qui, esquivant un coup d'épée gigantesque, lui désigna rapidement un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir passé toute son enfance._

_« Bien sûr » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, « les jardins »._

_Faisant appel à la magie qu'il commençait à maîtriser correctement__,__ il ferma les yeux et visualisa l'arbre sous lequel il avait pris l'habitude d'étudier, enfant. Un courant d'air glacé l'enveloppa quasiment aussitôt et une sensation désagréable traversa son corps alors q__u'il se téléportait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il se trouvait à l'endroit exact de sa demande. Ne s'attardant pas sur son exploit magique plus longtemps, il __se mit à courir sans réel but en balayant les jardins du regard. Des cadavres d'Asgardiens et d'aliens jonchaient les fleurs et la pelouse d'ordinaire si belle, ses bottes de cuir glissaient dans la boue à des endroits où la verdure avait été arrachée par les lourdes__bottes des envahisseurs._

_« Loki ! »_

_Un nouveau cri plus net se fit entendre et il se tourna vers la provenance du son._

_« Arya ! » Souffla-t-il en apercevant la jeune elfe planter une flèche dans le front d'un de ses adversaires._

_Ce fut avec un soulagement étonnant qu'il aperçut le dernier guerrier tomber face à elle. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier c'était qu'elle était une très bonne archère, c'était bien entendu dans ses __gènes __mais la confirmation et démonstration n'en était que plus époustouflante._

_« Que fais-tu là ? » S'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras._

_« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me reposais en attendant que mon prince charmant vienne me chercher ! » Répliqua-t-elle, taquine._

_« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Arya ! » gronda Loki en l'entraînant à sa suite vers le palais._

_Elle se laissa embarquer sans un mot de refus ce qui étonna le jeune dieu. Arya n'était pas le genre de femme docile que l'on enfermait dans une vie de famille ordinaire, c'était une battante, une visionnaire qui rêvait d'aventures. C'était en partie pour cela que Loki s'était attaché à elle si profondément. Bien sûr il connaissait le mot pour ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme, seulement ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait le droit de lui dire compte tenu de leur situation ou même qu'il était prêt à avouer. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expressif sur le plan sentimental, ce n'était simplement pas dans sa nature. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne ressentait rien comme certains le pensaient, il avait juste un art tout particulier pour camoufler ses ressentis._

_« Loki, Arya ! » S'écria Frigga en venant à leur rencontre alors qu'ils passaient les portes du palais dont la façade était partiellement détruite._

_Elle entoura son fils d'un regard aimant tandis qu'elle ne retint pas son étreinte pour la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur._

_« Mère ? » S'enquit aussitôt le jeune homme en passant une main dans le dos d'Arya pour la maintenir alors qu'elle flanchait dangereusement._

_Frigga fit un signe à deux gardes Asgardiens qui s'approchèrent aussitôt._

_« Amenez-la en salle de soin ! »_

_Alors que son fils tentait de protester__,__ elle lui attrapa le bras et emboîta le pas aux deux colosses qui tenaient l'elfe frémissante et la soulevèrent aussi délicatement que possible afin de l'allonger sur le lit de soin._

_« Merci » Fit la reine, les congédiant poliment._

_Seuls restaient Loki et Frigga dans la grande salle aux voûtes célestes et le jeune prince attrapa la main de sa compagne avec une ride d'inquiétude marquée sur le front. Passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme il ouvrit des yeux stupéfiés lorsque la reine déchira sans hésitation la tunique de combat d'Arya, dévoilant une plaie à vif d'où le sang s'écoulait lentement._

_« Tu es blessée, quand t'es-tu blessée ? » Demanda aussitôt Loki alors que sa mère passait un liquide désinfectant sur la plaie ouverte._

_« Lorsque je t'ai appelé. » Confessa la jeune femme en posant sa main calmement sur celle de Loki._

_Alarmé par le ton employé par sa compagne, Loki releva les yeux vers sa mère. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots, les pupilles de son aînée parlant pour elle. Il sentit alors son cœur devenir tout cotonneux, emporté dans un brouillard de sensations diverses comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain d'eau gelée._

_« Non »._

Loki ne put retenir un grognement de rage en envoyant voler un livre à travers la pièce, se redressant sur son séant. Il haïssait les sentiments, ce n'était que des ressentis inutiles destinées aux plus grandes douleurs. Lors de la mort d'Arya, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux et ne plus jamais éprouver des sentiments quels qu'ils soient à l'égard de quiconque. Aux yeux de tous, exceptée sa mère, il était devenu le Loki froid, calculateur et effacé derrière son frère Thor et ses amis guerriers. Puis tout avait basculé. Jothuneim, la révélation de ses origines, le bannissement de Thor, le rejet d'Odin et les tortures de Thanos … À présent il était vu aux yeux des neuf royaumes comme un traître et un monstre sans cœur qui finirait oublié dans les cachots d'Asgard. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Pourtant, il aimait. Il aimait peut-être plus que quiconque cette brute qu'était Thor et qui était devenu cet homme juste suite à son bannissement, il aimait profondément sa mère qui avait toujours été là pour l'épauler et garder ses secrets. Il avait aimé Arya comme un fou. Il se souvenait des paroles exactes de l'agent Romanoff alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa cage de verre à bord de l'héliporteur du SHIELD : « _L'amour, c'est pour les enfants _». Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots il avait cligné des yeux, bien sûr c'était imperceptible pour un être humain mais ses pensées s'étaient tournées pendant un millième de seconde vers cette femme qu'il avait aimé sans jamais lui dire.

« Oui, agent Romanoff » finit par murmurer Loki au fond de sa cellule, caressant la tranche d'un livre du bout des doigts. « L'amour, c'est pour les enfants ».

Mais, ils étaient des enfants acheva-t-il silencieusement en posant les yeux sur l'ouvrage grâce auquel tout avait débuté.

* * *

_* : Dans la mythologie Nordique, Frigga a des liens de parenté avec les elfes lumineux._

**Je tiens à remercier Solealuna, Siphirith H-V-A-S-Jr, Fuck'Yeah-21, Gillesinlove pour m'avoir encouragée, Siphirith(blablabla :p) et La Petite Souris pour leurs corrections ainsi que Lizzie (admin de la page "The French Stanatics" pour les fans de Castle!) pour ses remarques.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !**

**Gros bisous à tous.  
XOXO**


End file.
